


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by bobohupouts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Partying, Pining, Rarepair, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, hinted akaashi/suga, kurokage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohupouts/pseuds/bobohupouts
Summary: "“Y’know I didn’t expect Kuroo to stop playing around for another few months at the least,” Akaashi spoke as he and Sugawara watched Kageyama wrap an arm around a buzzed Kuroo’s waist. When Kuroo turned his head to see who it was he blushed, and Kageyama took the opportunity to bring his face closer.“I thought it would take him another year at the most,” Sugawara took a forkful of his cake. Akaashi hummed, agreeing. “We all thought he was joking when he said it was love at first sight with Kageyama, but when he walked out of that closet flushed and happy… In all honesty my first thought was ‘oh shit’.”"Dragging himself to a frat party a friend was throwing, Kageyama finds himself shoved inside of a closet with his frat's senior for a game called Seven Minutes of Heaven. After that night they run into each other a few more times, encouraging the spark that lit up when they first met.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Kurokage!!! my 2 haikyuu bias,, i really do love them alot 
> 
> The ending was very rushed(it sat incomplete for at least two weeks) so i apologize if it sounds weird! I might come back to write one shots of college kurokage,, (requests are open) i'll see after i write some more of my werewolf fic.
> 
> Please do leave a comment!! Even a thumbs up is appreciated, or critique of my work. Thank you for reading!

“-and the seventh pairing will play seven minutes in heaven in that closet over there!” Sugawara pointed to a closet as he explained the ground rules for the game of spin the bottle. “Got it?” He wagged his finger.

Lev was throwing a frat party (with a bunch of girls) at his home. Kageyama’s frat didn’t throw many parties and he was good friends with Lev, these two reasons practically forcing him to attend the party for an hour or two(along with the unspoken factor called Hinata). Right after he entered the house with Hinata, Lev’s eyes had landed on them and stood up from a tiny circle in the living room to drag them over. Kageyama tried running away, he really did, however Lev is a stubborn soul too tall for his own good. 

Grunting, Kageyama slumped where he was sitting as he heard Sugawara mention something about a closet. He raised his eyebrow. What did that mean? “Yes yes Koushi,” someone who had been standing behind Sugawara moved to slide into the circle. His black hair was messily styled as he wore a loose red t shirt and black ripped jeans that, probably, had more cloth missing than they were made of. Kageyama faintly recognized him as one of the people from his frat that he had yet to speak to. Kuroo, he thinks is his name. Kuroo lifted his own beer bottle, a lopsided smile on his face. “Now, who goes first?”

Sugawara laughed, rolling his eyes. “So excited when you refused to play a few seconds ago, why don’t you go?” 

Kuroo shook his head, smiling as he crossed his legs. “Just spin the bottle to see who goes first.”

Six couples later and Kageyama had understood what this game was about. The first couple had to make out for a minute, the second had to stare into each others eyes, and all the way up to the sixth(Lev and some random chick with purple hair) who had to sit in the others lap. It was some kind of hooking up game that Kageyama hadn’t really seen before. 

It turns out Lev and purple hair were actually good friends as she cracked a joke while Lev reached out to spin the bottle. Clumsily, the bottle teetered off of its original spot and slowed down, pointing directly at its next victim. Kuroo grinned, the lip of his own beer bottle a few centimeters away from his mouth. “Alright!” He cheered, shoving the bottle into Suga’s hands. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth in mock concentration, Kuroo turned the bottle away from him and spun it, hard. Kageyama’s mouth twitched, he didn’t know whether it was just him but it looked like Kuroo had done it with practiced ease. So, he mused. Kuroo’s the partying kind of guy. 

Hinata poked him to catch his attention, and Kageyama moved his gaze from the slowing bottle to Hinata’s lap. “Maybe it’ll be you this time,” Hinata giggled into his ear.

Irked, Kageyama punched the back of his head. “If you’re so excited about it why don’t you offer yourself as tribute?”

Hinata grinned, eyes darting to the side. “It’s too late for that!” Confused, Kageyama was about to ask what it meant when he was hauled to his feet.

Lev was all up in his face, all smiles, as he patted his shoulder. “You’ve been chosen for seven minutes in heaven!”

“? The fuck is that?” Kageyama asked as he was pushed towards the same closet Sugawara had pointed at earlier. In front of the opened door stood Sugawara and Kuroo, the latter was halfway inside the door as he chatted, sporting a sunny smile.

“You’ll see!” Lev pushed him into Kuroo. Kuroo caught him, as if he were expecting him, and Kageyama tried standing up, only to be shoved into the closet by Sugawara. The loud music was slightly dulled by the door closing of the tiny closet.

“Remember boys, the door will be closed for seven minutes!” Was the last thing Kageyama heard from Sugawara. Confused, Kageyama looked up from where Kuroo still had him wrapped in his arms as his eyes adjusted.

“What are we doing in this closet?” Kageyama asked. He felt Kuroo shift, one of his arms lowering to rest on his waist. He felt like this position was a bit too intimate, however he didn’t care enough to shake it off.

By now he could see Kuroo raise an eyebrow, his smile widening. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Really?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow skeptically. “In a closet this small while playing a game like that?”

“You’re smarter than you look,” Kuroo ran a hand through Kageyama's hair.

Kageyama jumped at the sudden insult as he tried pulling the stray hand away from his head. “What the fuck was that for?” He hissed.

Kuroo giggled. “Aw, you’re like a prissy little cat.”

Kageyama huffed. “Fuck you.”

“Don’t be mad~” Kuroo turned Kageyama’s face towards him. “It suits you.”

“Like being an asshole suits you?” Kageyama smiled sweetly. Kuroo gasped before laughing, tugging him closer. Like that they spent their ‘seven minutes in heaven’, bantering.

When the door opened Kageyama whipped around, making his way right out. Had he turned around he might’ve seen the goofy smile on Kuroo’s face, just like the rest of the people watching them walk out. 

  
  


Kageyama ran back into the frat house, heaving, as he had sprinted all the way across campus to get to his room from his sister's car. They were supposed to have dinner with their parents tonight and she had taken the liberty of dressing Kageyama the way she liked; from the side parting in his hair to the rolled sleeves of his button up shirt and his ironed slacks. He was running in his socks right now, his dress shoes in his sisters car so that he wouldn’t crease them when he ran. 

Kageyama tried stopping to abruptly turn right, however his attempts were futile as he skidded across the floor and fell from leaning too far back. He lay on the floor for a few seconds to catch his breath, limbs spread out like a starfish. “Woah, you okay there?” Kageyama jolted upwards and just barely stopped his hands from moving to touch his styled hair. 

“A-okay,” he grumbled as he stood to his feet, dusting his clothes off. “See you,” he waved Kuroo away, who was oddly quiet, and continued racing down the hall. Once again, it seemed as if Kageyama was running too fast as he failed to stop himself in front of the stairs. He slid, just barely keeping himself from falling as he found Kuroo’s hands supporting him. 

“Be careful,” Kuroo muttered as Kageyama straightened, taking in a deep breath. “Why are you in such a hurry? Where are your sho-” Kageyama was racing up the stairs once again. Kuroo sighed and resolved to wait next to the stairs, knowing that Kageyama wouldn’t listen if he followed. A minute later Kageyama reappeared, almost slipping at the top of the stairs, as he ran down. “So?” Kuroo followed Kageyama at the same pace.

“Late for dinner,” Kageyama replied, fumbling with the keys to his room, his wallet and a file. “Gotta go!” He sped up, shocking Kuroo, as he left him in the dust. Hurrying to the front door, Kuroo watched Kageyama speed away, in socks. He snickered at the thought as he about faced to head to Bokuto’s room. 

  
  


“What up Speedy?” Kageyama heard as he locked his door, ready to head out for morning classes two days later. He gave Kuroo a stink eye as he headed towards the stairs. “Wearing shoes this time I see.” Kageyama stopped and Kuroo bumped into him. “Whats-” Speechless, Kuroo watched Kageyama reach down to take off his shoes. Kuroo gasped and lifted him up. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kageyama screeched, hands up.

“If you’re having a hard time going to class with your shoes on let me help you,” Kuroo said in false determination. 

Kageyama smothered his face in his hands as his room neighbor opened the door. “Whats wrong Kage-” Akaashi stopped when he saw Kuroo. Bokuto popped his head out from underneath Akaashi. 

Bokuto laughed brightly but was quickly shut up when Akaashi slapped him on his head and dragged him back into the room. Stunned, Kageyama stared at the door as Kuroo slowly made his way down the stairs, humming a familiar tune.

When Kuroo stepped off the last step, Kageyama spoke up. “How tall are you?”

Kuroo tilted his head to grin at Kageyama. “188 centimeters.”

Kageyama smirked. “I’m 188.4.” 

Kuroo paused, surprised. “Well, it’s not like 2 millimeters makes much of a difference,” he nodded, confident. Kageyama sighed and reached up to twist Kuroo’s ear as hard as he could. “Ow ow ow!” Kuroo yelped, dropping him. Satisfied, Kageyama landed on his feet as Kuroo rubbed his ear, pouting.

“Great, see you!” Kageyama ran off, Kuroo barely managing to get another word in. 

  
  
  


Three weeks later Kageyama had a tray of food, three measly pizza slices on his plate. Earphones tucked into his ears, he surveyed the outside cafeteria arrangement, the noon sun beating him down. In the middle of the plaza he spotted Kuroo sitting at a round table, fidgeting with his fingers as his eyes darted here and there. 

Making his way there he set his tray on the table, pulling an earphone out. “Eating with anyone?” Kuroo looked up at him, pupils blown wide in surprise.

“I-ah, no, no one,” Kuroo awkwardly looked away to avoid Kageyama’s gaze. Kageyama sat down on the absurdly hot metal bench, backpack still on his shoulders, and picked up a slice of the pizza before pushing the plate towards him. It took a few minutes of silent convincing for Kuroo to pick up the slice and munch on it. Kageyama watched him as Kuroo gobbled the slice, seemingly without thinking at all, eyes staring blankly at a spot in the distance. 

Kageyama was surprised as he saw Kuroo eat one slice and then the other, so fast that Kageyama hadn’t even taken three bites of his own slice. Shaking his head, Kageyama finished his slice before speaking up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to stop Kuroo from nibbling on his nails.

“Oh noth- did I eat the second slice?” Kuroo gaped. “I’m sorry!” This time Kuroo seemed as if he were actually looking at, and talking to Kageyama. It wasn't much but it relieved him for a reason he didn’t know. Kageyama hummed as he shifted Kuroo’s fingers in his hand, observing his nails. It turns out he had a habit of biting his nails, what a shame. He had such pretty nails. “Sometimes,” Kuroo started in a small voice after a while. “Do you ever feel like you don’t belong with your friends? Like, they don’t ostracize you, nor do they make fun of me, I just feel like I shouldn’t be there, with them.”

“Of course I do,” Kageyama looked up from Kuroo’s fingers at him. His downtrodden eyes flickered up to him in surprise. Kageyama chuckled, squeezing his hand. “What, did you think I was some friend factory? That’s Hinata, y’know, even though we’re elementary school friends he’s always been popular, whether he knows it or not. Occasionally there _are_ moments where he pushes me to the side and I always have this sinking feeling in my chest. Without me Hinata has others, but without him I essentially have no one.” Kageyama stretched Kuroo’s fingers to see how far backward they would bend, which wasn’t very far. “But there are also moments when I don’t mind it,” Kageyama looked up, meeting eyes with Kuroo. “Because I know that I’m fine on my own.”

Kuroo chased after Kageyama’s hands when he moved them and linked their hands. “I’m not fine on my own,” Kuroo responded, staring at their hands. “When I realize I’m alone I feel so lonely that it eats me up inside.”

Kageyama tightened his clasp on Kuroo’s fingers. “Of course, when there are people like me there are people like you, who need company. You can’t always expect to have your friends there with you.” Reconsidering his words, Kageyama felt as if maybe he was too harsh in his wording. Slowly, he started forming his next words. “But you have me when that happens.”

He felt the grip on his hands tighten before Kuroo relaxed and giggled, throwing his head back. “What the fuck? That was so cheesy!”

Kageyama gave a tiny smile as he reached into the side pocket of his backpack for the pen he kept there. Messily he scribbled on Kuroo’s hand. “I hope you don’t mind writing on your hand.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Writing before asking? “Anyways I gotta get to class,” he stood up, letting go of Kuroo’s hand. “But, on a final note, I bet if you asked Bokuto ‘What if I don’t want to be friends anymore?’ he would start crying. Even Akaashi would glare at you,” placing the plate back on the tray, Kageyama turned around. “Text me,” he grinned, walking off. Kuroo placed his chin on his wrist and watched Kageyama walk off, sticking his earphones back in his ears. A tiny, fond, smile curled onto his lips.

Two weeks later and Kuroo still didn’t call or text him.

“-with Kageyama? Really?” Kageyama stopped in front of the stairs, hearing Bokuto’s loud voice filtering out into the halls from Akaashi’s open door. He dropped his hand holding his headphones and moved a step closer. 

“Yes,” Kageyama was pretty sure Kuroo was the one who spoke. “Lev’s party really did wonders.” Kageyama almost snickered imagining Kuroo hiding his face like a shy schoolgirl. 

“Yep, Lev said he was pretty sure Kageyama wouldn’t show up but the second he dragged him over, oh I’ve never seen you more shocked then you were then! You almost tripped trying to sit in the circle!” Bokuto cackled, the sound of something slapping echoing.

“I mean,” Kuroo’s voice was strained. “At least it worked.”

“Thanks to Lev and Hinata!” Bokuto announced. “You’re so lucky that he knows how to make the bottle point in the direction he wants it to! You were so confident that you could do the same thing and point it at Kageyama but you still failed! It’s a good thing Akaashi told Hinata to distract Kageyama when he did so you could turn the bottle.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. So that was what happened. He chuckled, envisioning Kuroo tripping over his own two feet before coolly sliding in next to Sugawara. Running a hand through his bangs, Kageyama smiled to himself as he slid his headphones onto his head, turning to continue his descent down the stairs. He went around Akaashi, who was walking up the stairs. Akaashi looked at Kageyama weirdly, looking back as he reached the top of the stairs. He looked back at his open door and suspiciously back at Kageyama before shaking his head, walking over to his room.

  
  
  


“Is it there?” Kuroo shined his phone flashlight from behind Kageyama as he shuffled through random bags in a tiny door under the stairs. Occasionally Kuroo could see Kageyama yank his arms back and shiver, and he wondered if he was sick. 

“No, I don’t see a blue bag,” Kageyama threw a box to the side.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked, bending even closer. “I think both of us can fit, move in.”

“W-what? What are y-” Before Kageyama could protest Kuroo shoved him in, and when Kuroo moved to peek in he tripped on the seal of the door, crashing into Kageyama’s back. The door of the pantry slammed shut and it was quiet for a few seconds, the light muffled by Kageyama’s back.

Then Kageyama jolted, scrambling up and onto Kuroo, kicking the door in the process. Well, at least they know that wasn’t going to be opening. “Woah, what’s wrong?” Kuroo sat up, steadying Kageyama. 

“Bugs,” Kageyama. “I _hate_ bugs.” Reminded that there could be bugs there, Kuroo shifted uncomfortably, though he wasn’t really bothered. 

“Well, forget about that, we need to get out of here,” Kuroo turned on his phone to shift through his contacts. Bokuto and Akaashi are in class, Hinata’s out with some friends, Lev will probably pick up, Kenma won’t care, Kai-

“I don’t have my phone.” Fuck, Kuroo had around fifteen contacts he could call to help them and over half of them were busy. One by one Kuroo called the people he could, and only Kai responded with positive news. 

“Seven minutes,” he heard Kai say before the phone cut. 

“Great,” Kuroo muttered. “Seven minutes stuck in a tiny closet.” Though he could’ve sworn he heard his name in the background… 

It was silent for a few seconds. “Seven minutes in heaven,” Kageyama muttered. Kuroo choked. “What?” Kageyama asked, dipping his head. “Wasn’t it just two people in a closet last time? What’s so different?” Kuroo stared at Kageyama before throwing his head back and laughing heartily. Kageyama smiled and poked his chest. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“Ah, nothing,” Kuroo wiped the corners of his eyes before resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Nothing of interest happened for a few more minutes, until Kuroo remembered their original purpose. “Why don’t we look for the bag while we’re here?” Kuroo asked, reaching his hand out.

“No,” Kageyama’s voice was steely.

“Why not?”

Kageyama flapped his hands. “We won’t be able to run if there are bugs, you do realize that right?” It was silent. Faintly there was the sound of something rustling. “ _Kuroo!_ ” Kageyama screeched. “I told you not to!” Kuroo laughed as Kageyama started fidgeting. 

“Woah, you-”

“Kuroo?” The door opened. Kageyama wasted no time in scrambling out and, just as Kuroo was going to move, the door slammed shut. 

Kuroo was speechless. “What the fuck?” He asked. “Hello??” He knocked on the door. No response. Just as he was about to rest his weight on the door it slammed open, causing Kuroo to jump and knock his head on the ceiling.

“Happy birthday!” A confetti gun popped right in front of his face, an unimpressed Kageyama wearing party glasses and a few other of his close friends standing next to him. 

Kai laughed and reached to help Kuroo out. “We sent Kageyama to distract you but, we didn’t really expect him to get-”

“I didn’t expect him to be so impatient either,” Kageyama huffed. 

“So, there wasn’t a blue bag?”

“No,” Kenma shook his head, Hinata jumping excitedly next to him. “It was a present we all brought for you. If you didn’t find it then I guess you don’t get it.”

“What the f-”

“C’mon!” Lev grabbed his arm to drag him towards the living room. “Everyone’s waiting!”

  
  


“Y’know I didn’t expect Kuroo to stop playing around for another few months at the least,” Akaashi spoke as he and Sugawara watched Kageyama wrap an arm around a buzzed Kuroo’s waist. When Kuroo turned his head to see who it was he blushed, and Kageyama took the opportunity to bring his face closer. 

“I thought it would take him another year at the most,” Sugawara took a forkful of his cake. Akaashi hummed, agreeing. “We all thought he was joking when he said it was love at first sight with Kageyama, but when he walked out of that closet flushed and happy… In all honesty my first thought was ‘oh shit’.”

Akaashi laughed, letting his head lean on Sugawara’s shoulder. “Even though he knew we weren’t convinced he was still happy everyone was helping set him up,” Akaashi smiled, watching Kageyama press his forehead to Kuroo’s. Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut but opened one of them after a few seconds, probably wanting to look at Kageyama's face. 

“But they’re cute,” Sugawara supplied, sighing. “So cute. Ah, when will I find my soulmate?”

“I can be yours,” Akaashi felt Sugawara’s shoulders shake as he laughed, and then lifted his arm to pat Akaashi’s head.

“Of course, my dear soulmate.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Akaashi purred.

  
  


Though Kuroo may have been busy having fun and getting drunk, one of his eyes remained on Kageyama half of the time. So, when he spotted Kageyama slipping out of his birthday party, Kuroo didn’t hesitate to distract Bokuto and run after him. 

“Kageyama!” He slipped into the gap of the door to Kageyama’s room before it closed. 

“Kuroo?” Kageyama turned his head, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Kuroo giggled. “I saw you slipping out and followed!”

Kageyama sighed and turned to sit on the side of his bed, patting the spot next to it. Kuroo shut the door, kicking off his shoes, and dived onto Kageyama’s lap. “Oh? Your thighs are firmer than I thought,” Kuroo lifted his head to grope the thighs his head was resting on. 

Kageyama smiled gently and leaned back on his hand, his other hand raising to card through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo’s eyes remained transfixed on his left thigh, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting. Kageyama watched him for a while, Kuroo also losing interest in his thigh to instead snuggle into him. “Kuroo,” Kageyama’s eyes flitted towards his desk. “I have work to do.”

“Whaat?” Kuroo moved his head slightly to look at him. “Why?”

Kageyama sighed, moving Kuroo’s bangs. “I came back to do my work you know,” Kageyama moved to stand up.

Kuroo sighed, exasperated. “But _I’m_ here!”

“And?” Kageyama turned around, his face blank. Kuroo was speechless, his mouth flapping open and shut a few times. Kageyama grinned and turned to press the power button on his laptop. “Just kidding,” he went to join Kuroo on his bed. “Scooch over.” With a tiny grunt, Kuroo rolled over and right into the wall. “Woah, watch it,” Kageyama threw off his shirt, keeping a mental note to change his pants later, as he pulled the covers over them. Kuroo mumbled something, probably nothing as he shoved his face in Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama smiled broadly, giddy for no reason at all. Burying his own face in Kuroo’s hair, he listened to the music coming from the living room, felt the slight shifts in Kuroo’s posture, and watched the shimmer of the moon outside his window. Ten minutes later Kageyama whispered, remembering something. “I wanted to ask you out today,” He lifted his arm to reach on top of the dresser at the foot of his bed. Fumbling around a bit, Kageyama’s arm strained as he tried to move without waking a potentially asleep Kuroo. “Found it!” Kageyama enunciated his whisper victoriously as he struggled back the few inches he moved. Moving Kuroo’s hand from behind his waist, he slid a bracelet on with a thick chain, colored black. “There, I thought it suited you.” Kageyama stared at the bracelet for a while.

“It’s still my birthday.” Kageyama stilled for a minute before moving his head. 

“Yea?” His eyes met Kuroo’s. Kuroo nodded silently, his eyes widened slightly more than normal. “What do you want me to do about it?” Kuroo’s eyebrows twitched before he twisted his mouth in displeasure. Kageyama grinned, Kuroo’s hand slipping away from his grasp as he turned around. “Hey,” Kageyama moved closer to close the distance.

“What?” Kuroo grumbled, lightly slapping the hands that had wound around his torso. 

“Be my boyfriend.” Kuroo was silent. “What, isn’t this the best possible outcome from faking the bottle pointing at me?”

Kuroo jolted upwards. “What the fuck?” He screeched, turning around. “You knew??”

Kageyama laughed, crawling towards Kuroo. “I heard you and Bokuto talking about it.”

“Fucking hell,” Kuroo buried his hands in his hair, elbows on his knees.

Kageyama chuckled, moving his arms so he could sit between Kuroo’s legs. “So?”

Kuroo lifted his head as Kageyama moved closer, foreheads touching. “Of course,” Kuroo laughed, moving his hand to smooth the nervous wrinkle on Kageyama’s forehead. “Did you expect another answer?”


End file.
